Family?
by foreverLoading
Summary: this is my second book it's percy and annabeth's attempt at a family but how will Athena react read too find out rated T out of caution and laguage*discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) OK so this my second attempt to wright a story it's just about Percy and annabeth and their family r&r i won't comments about this and ideas cause i only just started it thank you and cya next time**

**Annabeth's POV**

i woke up this morning thinking i would have a terrible day but boy was i wrong i did the usual routeen got dressed and did training I spared with percy but he seemed a little distracted i wasn't sure why but he was also more jumpy then usual it was really weird it was also the day before the fire works and percy had already asked me to come after the day was done i asked Grover if he knew what was wrong with percy but the second he saw me he yelped and ran for the woods muttering something i couldn't quiet here when i asked chiron he said he was tired and closed the door i was really getting annoyed so i wen't to the source of my annoyance. percy. i walked up to the Poseidon cabin and knocked loudly and yelled "Perseus Jackson get your but out here" i heard shuffling and a worried sound of cursing eventually percy opened the door he looked tired and and worried at the same time like he's hiding something so i yelled at him more why everybody is ignoring me his response "annabeth i'm tired it's been a long day today and i don't know why everybody's ignoring you" i was not happy with this answer and he could tell i was not happy cause i could fell my cheeks redden with rage i started yelling at him things that were going through my head then accidentally i yelled " are you cheating on me" i imediatly regretted it i felt horrible percy looked on the verge of tears that i would even suggest that he did something i did not expect after i said that he kissed me i'm not sure why after i said i thought he was cheating on me but i didn't resist we only pulled away for breath and i asked him "why did you kiss me after i thought you were cheating on me" i really was confused now and i rarely am confused " because i still love you and as much as what you said hurt i wan'ted to prove i still loved you dose that answer your question?" i nodded i didn't trust my voice i was afraid would breakdown and start crying but i did anyway i couldn't believe what i did i just can't believe i accused him of cheating on me and he forgives me instantly and kisses me after a couple of seconds of crying i felt myself get picked up and put in a bed and instantly fell asleep i woke up the next morning to a sleeping percy in the bed oposit me he looked so peaceful i quietly got out of bed but when i went to leave the cabin i felt a pair of strong hands grab me a round the waist and pull me back and felt percy kiss my neck which was starting to tickle and i started laughing "what's so funny" came Percy's fake hurt filled voice

"Your tickling me that's what funny" i answered between laughs then Percy turned me around and started to close the gap like he did last night except this time i was expecting it.

I was sitting next to Percy during the fireworks it had just finished when percy asked me if we could go to our secret spot after so after the fireworks we went to a part of the ocean that was surrounded by forest and it had an owls nest which is my favourite animal i noticed that once we got there percy looked extremely nervous i looked at him and he looked beautiful in the moonlight he told me some facts about our relationship "so we both know that were more than friends right?"

"yes" i answered unsure of where this was going but i closed my eyes and breathed in the sea air it always reminded me of percy but when i opened my eye i noticed percy was on one knee with a box in his hands and he asked "Annabeth will you marry me you don't have to say yes though and it's why I've been acting differently lately because i was nervous" annabeth was going to cry tears of joy but she managed to say the answer that they both had hoped for "yes a million times yes" percy slowly slipped the ring on her finger and it was done he was her fiancé.


	2. nervous

**(A/N) OK this is my second chapter took me a while to find out how to make one**

Percy's POV

Percy was estatic but nervouse on the 4th of july he was going to ask annabeth to marry him when she said yes he almost fainted with joy then realization dawned on him they would have to tell athena sometime and he didn't like his chanses of surviving athena's wrath after all posiedon and athena have a disagreement though he asked if his farther if he would apologize to Athena thankfully he said yes though still he was happy the next day after annabeth said yes he left to go to the beach but he almost ran when he saw Poseidon and Athena there but slowly he walked up thinking Athena was going to kill him but he was surprised after the conversation ended when percy said "hi" Athena and Poseidon almost leaped into the ocean Poseidon looked worriedly at Athena when he recovered this what surprised percy because Athena then said That she wasn't going to blast me to pieces even though i proposed to annabeth that's when annabeth materialized i mean literary materialized behind the Gods i stifled a laugh and Poseidon and Athena looked confused to my reaction at what she said annabeth looked happier then ever for 2 reasons one she had snuck up on gods and two that Athena wasn't going to blast me too pieces then annabeth did something i thought she would never do she yelled "boo" Poseidon and Athena looked very surprise that they had been surprised twice in one day within a couple of minutes of each while annabeth and me were doubled over laughing Poseidon and Athena still looked very shocked me and annabeth started walking away and talking annabeth was first too speak " i saw you leave your cabin too go to the beach snd decided to follow you when i saw the gods so i listened and found out that my mom won't pulverize you i was so happy and decided to scare them like that it was so funny but anyway time for break feast" as if on Que the conch horn blew signalling for break feast when we got there the pavilion exploded in cheers and whistles they "originally they didn't know but nico and Grover knew i was too happy when i was on my way back too my cabin and cornered me so i had to tell but i asked them not too tell honest but we'll get them back later" i said with grin on my face she grinned too we sat at the Poseidon table no interposition thankfully i was glad we were able to sit together.


	3. immortality!

**(A/N) sorry bout chapter two took me a while too realize that i had to write the chapter then update quite funny the look of confusion on my face my bro said so my third chapter this skips a few months and i'll start my S.O.N fanfic again soon sorry i'm still contemplating if the chapters are two short but i'll know if you review by the way nico and thalia are dating meaning thalia is a hunter no more**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

><p>i was so embaressed when we got to the pavilion because it erruptered into cheers and whislts as me and percy entered when i looked at percy he was glaring at nico and grover when i looked at nico and grover they were trying to hide under the hades table looking terrified as percy continued too glare at them then they saw me and i glared at them with percy as he explained why everybody was cheering and whislting at me and him but i only listened too the last part "but we will get revenge later at this I gave them a evil smile as i plotted mine and percys revenge we sat at the posiedon table and ate our food once done we did our clases.<p>

7 months later

**3rd person**

annabeth and percy got a surprise when all the gods appeared on the doorstep too thier house(which annabeth built no surprise there) but none the less the married couple posibly the first marryed demi-god couple let the gods in finally the gods revealed the reason for thier visit "since you are the first demigod couple and are expecting children we are offering you imortality but there is a catch you can chose four friends and a loved one if you accept percy you will become the god of rivers lakes and ocean monsters and annabeth the godess of archritecture and science but only if you accept" poseidon said "can we have a moment of privacy please?" percy asked.

**Percy's POV**

I was in shock when the gods offered us immortality so i asked for a moment of privacy the said yes and i immediatly dragged annabeth to our room "annabeth if we say yes who do we choose i mean i would choose my mom for the loved ones grover and nico for my friends who would you choose?" annabeth amediatly replied "thalia and juniper and my dad" we nodded to each other and went back out we awnsered thier question imediatly "yes" we said in unison

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) thank you guys please review**


	4. forgetting to tell and adoption

**(A/N) yawns ugh i'm so tired i'm up at 2:42 am typing but i'll try my best so please excuse my gramma and stuff like that yawns btw if you wan't to know my real name then pm me you'll be surprised ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV <strong>

we have been driving in silence for what seems like forever so i decided to break the silenece "hey honey what if my mom and your dad don't accept the offer too be with our step mom andd dad?" annabeth thought for a moment then finally spoke

"well i wouldn't take it too personal it just proves that they love them but still love us" I sighed as she finished but I didn't see the kid on the side of the road luckily annabeth did swerved the car so he didn't get hit but the car crashed into a tree man i was not happy i just lost my favourite car my sea green Jeep well after we got out and made sure we were okay we walked over to the kid he had a shell turtle necklace on and what surprised me the most were his eyes his eyes were... my eyes he had also had obsidian colour hair he was like a younger version of me annabeth saw it too and asked what his name was his answer Cordell son of posiedon" as he said that a trident appeared above his head i was about to ask what the necklace dose but he seemingly read my mind and said "it's my magic item it's like riptide but it has three forms and also it's called tidlewave he taped his necklace and it transformed into shell wait no water and shell sword with the shell turtle on the hilt he tapped the turtle again and it turned into a trident made up of water and shell with the turtle at the hilt he pulled on the turtle revealing rope and he started spinning it turned into a double sided weapon a water and shell sword and trident in the middle where the two hilts meet a shell turtle was embedded in so i asked one thing "where's your mother and what's your last name Cordell' his expression went from joyful to pained his sea green eyes went almost pitch black "my mother died ironically in a tidlewave so I don't use my last name it's also why I named it tidlewave so I'm an orphan wandering the streets Tyson made it for me when I declined living in posiedon's palace cause he felt sad for me and I've mainly been looking for camp half-blood" his face and eyes lightened a little i felt sad for the kid so I decided to take him to camp " well we know the way too camp so we can take you would you like that?" his eyes i swear went a dark lime green out of happiness he nodded his head vigorously on the way to camp I whispered to annabeth "I feel sad for him I mean he's a good kid i don't think he deservers what happened too him and I was thinking if you want to also we could adopt him?" annabeth looked at me and I knew that she was thinking the same thing "I would love too but we might wan't to speak with him first" she answered so we both dropped back to Cordell "so.. Cordell me and annabeth were thinking and we both like you and we were wondering how would you like to be adopted by us" he looked ready too faint but he nodded his head "so i'm a jackson now?" he asked I nodded my head and said yes just as we crossed the boundaries of camp we went to the big house and told chiron the news he asked Cordell if he had a weapon he nodded and showed chiron his magic item training was interesting because clarssie went to go pick on Cordell and got a surprise when he used hi trident/sword form of his magic item he had her pinned too the ground in 5 minutes he said "did i forget to mention when Athena and Ares trained me one day" [awkward pause] "no well they did" at dinner everybody was gossiping about Cordell beating clarssie on his first try clarssie however became great friends with him we also told clarssie that he is our adopted son she congratulated us and left

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)thank you guys took me ages to get this one tell if you like my weapon idea**


	5. capture the flag

**(A/N) hey guys sorry it took so long yelps and ducks as multiple blast of lighting water and very sharp objects are thrown... again IF YOU KILL ME NOW YOU WONT GET END OF STORY all things immediately stop but me and my beta were stuck up to our necks in work so now on with the story after the ****disclaimer cordell if you will**

**Cordell:water icicle dose not own the percy Jackson series Rick Riordan dose but unfortunately he owns me gods of Olympus help me now**

**Me: now you it sound like a bad thing**

**Cordell: that's because it is a bad thing**

**Me: * feigns hurt * that's not nice well on with the story oh and don't forget to vote on who Cordell gets if He becomes a god at the end of his.. oops said too much just forget i said that Cordell But any who vote**

**Cordell: what do you mean by 'at the end of his' and 'when he becomes a god'**

**Me: I said forget or i'll delet you**

**Cordell:...**

* * *

><p>Cordell's P.O.V.<p>

I sat on my bed in the Poseidon cabin wondering if I would meet someone like Annabeth. Well, I mean someone else, but personality wise like her. She should be a child of Athena…..

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Percy and Annabeth making out on the opposite bed. I lost my train of thought when I heard Annabeth giggle and moan. I turned my head and saw Percy kissing Annabeth's neck. Don't get the wrong idea; they were fully clothed, thankfully. Otherwise, I would have been scarred for life.

I cleared my throat. They didn't even look at me! I said, "Uh, maybe I should go, and next time check to make sure nobody is in the room!" That broke them apart. Annabeth and Percy were starting to look like tomatoes as I left. Exiting the cabin, I heard the conch horn signaling dinner.

XLXAXTXEXRXTXHXAXTXNXIXGXHXT

We were playing capture the flag. Poseidon, Isis, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Ares were on the blue team, and Percy was their leader. Red team had Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hades, and Demeter. Annabeth controlled them. I was put on river duty, but little did I know that there I would meet the girl of my dreams. **(or so he thought cause that depends on the readers but back to the story) **so i strapped on my armour and brought out tidlewaveand went to the river basically my control center as I herd the conch horn I got into a Fighting Stance and waited I heard rustling all around me before I heard multiple whistling like noises so I did the simplest thing I could back flipped and landed on the arrow behind me when I heard gasps of awe so I commanded "come out and fight me like real fighters not archers Apollo and Athena campers or are you scared because I'm in my element" so to prove my point I made the water around take them out of their hiding spots and take them to base "well that was to easy" I said when a voice behind me said

"your right it was because I'm the real threat"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) ooh clifie grins evilly sucks to be you right now cordell *laughs evilly* have fun cordell**


	6. authors note

**Hello first of i would like to say i have a poll on who Cordell gets and that i will not be continuing till alot more people vote so if you like the story and want it to continue please vote me and my beta reader would really apriceate it now would like to thank my beta reader for helping me through my story so far and sticking with me so with that said I bid you farewell**


	7. my beta reader left

**Today is a sad day for me because my beta has quit the site because they just aren't interested any more so i would just like to thank TheThreeOlympianGoddess's for their help during my story family and also there is a poll on my profile please vote but thank you for your time**

**sincerely**

**watericicle **


	8. Chapter 8

hi after how long has it been what 1-2 years sorry about that i just got distracted with school work and assignments so i just didn't have time to write and also I've had massive cases of writers block and well yea I just couldn't write I'm also gonna work on my gramma as I know that's what got rid of my very few readers so untill that time when i get more ideas and post them see you all later


End file.
